Drowning
by Skovko
Summary: Hannah and Bo have a close friendship and he's the only one in the house that knows what her nightmares are about. So what happens when the man from her past who haunts her dreams gets signed to the company and moves into the house?
1. Pulled out of the shower

"Bo!" Curtis was pounding on the bathroom door.  
"I'm in the shower!" Bo shouted back.

He shook his head and felt annoyed. Curtis could hear the water running so he knew Bo was in the shower. What could be so damn important to be disturbing him now? Sometimes he hated living in a house with other wrestlers but that was just how things were when they were trying to make it in the top company of the world. As newcomers of NXT they got a room in one of their houses and along with that came roommates, both the good ones and the annoying ones.

"Your girl is having a nightmare again!" Curtis shouted.  
"Shit!" Bo hissed.

He turned off the water, grabbed a towel, threw it around his crotch fast, grabbed his boxers and stormed out of the door.

"You couldn't have woken her up, you inconsiderate fuck?" He growled as he passed Curtis.  
"Not my girl, not my problem," Curtis said.  
"She's not my girl either, you idiot!" Bo shouted as he ran down the hallway.

Hannah and Bo were nothing but friends and none of them had any interest in becoming anything more than that. They had taken a liking in each other from the first day they met and their friendship had quickly blossomed. She had nightmares from time to time and Bo was the only person in the house who knew what they were about. Their rooms were next to each other so he could hear her through the wall when she started whimpering and he would always run in to wake her up and spend the rest of the night with her. She would always leave her door half open so he could hear her if he was anywhere else in the house as well.

 _She can't breathe. It's cold and scary and she's under it. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get up. She watches them look down at her from their position on the cliff. They are laughing, mocking her as she's slowly sinking. He comes into view, standing in front of them. She reaches her hand up, hoping he'll save her, but he just stands there with cruel eyes, looking down at her as if she's nothing. Her own boyfriend is part of this. A sick little smile starts spreading on his face._

 _"Seth!" She screams but immetiately regrets opening her mouth as she swallows a lot of water._

"Hannah, wake up!" Bo shook her.

She flew up as many times before, clutching on to him tightly while she buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying like always when he pulled her out of the nightmare. He knew it was the same as always. The nightmare never changed.

"He watched me drown," she cried.  
"Ssh, it was just a bad dream," he soothed her.  
"Why did he do it?" A question she had asked many times.  
"I don't know," he answered.

He knew it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. Four years ago she almost drowned, or technically she drowned and got rescued in time. The bullies that always tormented her had grabbed her, dragged her up on a small cliff and thrown her in the ocean, well knowing she couldn't swim. As if things weren't bad enough, her boyfriend Seth had been there but instead of helping, he had been standing there with the bullies, watching her drown. He had been part of it. She couldn't remember anything after that since she swallowed too much water and had passed out. She knew her father happened to pass by and had gotten her out of the water just in time and she had woken up in the hospital later in the day. She had never seen Seth or any of the bullies again and a month later her parents had moved them all out of town. That was four years ago and she had never been back to that place but the memory still haunted her.

"You're wet," She looked down his body. "And in a towel. Shit, did I drag you out of the shower?"  
"It's okay. I was done," he said.  
"Was I that loud that you could hear me out there?" She asked.  
"No, Curtis came to get me. Now, lie down and close your eyes while I get back in my boxers," he chuckled.

She lied down and turned to her side so her back was against him. He dried himself quickly and put his boxers on before climping under the duvet to join her. He wrapped an arm around her to protect her like many times before.


	2. Welcome the new roommate

William Regal smiled as the young, hopeful people came in next day, the young people he mostly referred to as his children. This day, however, he needed five of them to come with him.

"Bo, Curtis, Hannah, Paige, Jinder," he said as he approached them. "Come with me, please."  
"What is it?" Paige asked.  
"We got a couple of new signees who just joined and since you have an available room in your house, I wanna introduce you to your newest roommate," he answered.

He started moving into the room where they were all training and the five people followed him. Hannah stopped dead in her tracks as she locked eyes with the one person she never wished to see again. She always knew there was a chance of this happening since he was wrestling too but she never wanted it to happen. She wasn't ready to face him again and she didn't think she ever would be but there he was. His eyes looked so sad and strangely hopeful as he stared into hers.

"This is your new roommate Seth Rollins. And Seth, this is..." William turned around to introduce the five people that suddenly had been cut down to four. "Where's Hannah?"  
"Did you say Seth Rollins?" Bo crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, you probably know him from the indie scenes. He made quite a name for himself there," William said.  
"No, I couldn't care less what he's done out there. I know him from Hannah," Bo stared Seth down. "And that piece of shit shouldn't be anywhere near her."  
"Bo, you know better than to get an attitude here," William warned him.  
"Whatever!" Bo spat out.

He turned around and walked out of the room. If he stayed, he would separate Seth's head from his body. He knew this man, or he knew of him, with everything Hannah had told him.

"Is there something I should know about you and Hannah?" William looked at Seth again.  
"We have a past," Seth said.  
"What kind of past?" William asked.  
"We used to date and then there was an... _accident_ ," Seth answered.  
"What kind of accident?" William drilled further.

Seth didn't wanna tell William what had happened. He didn't even know what word to use other than accident even though he knew it was no such thing.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that. Not without her permission," Seth said.  
"Alright, I can respect that. But you two figure it out and leave your past at the door. When you're in here, I want you to be professional," William said.  
"Of course," Seth nodded.

Bo and Hannah stayed away from training that day. Someone saw them in the parking lot with William and they knew he had given them the day off. Seth stayed and trained the entire day, dragging out having to go to the house, his new home, scared of what might await him there when he did. Around 9.30 that evening he finally entered the house, dragging two bags after him.

"Hey there, handsome," a girl came out to greet him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," he said.  
"Paige," she licked her lips as she eyed him up and down. "You're just a fine piece of ass, aren't you?"  
"I suppose," he said awkwardly. "Can you tell me where my room is?"  
"Down the hallway. Last room to your left," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"My room is next to you, you know, in case you need something during the night," she winked at him.

He nodded, not knowing what to say, moving away from her, hoping his room had a key in the door. She was coming on to him too strong and he had no interest in her. He stopped as he came to an open door and saw Hannah sitting on the bed with a book in her hand. There was a girl he had interest in. A girl he already had been with. Also a girl he had lost. He put his bags down and took a step into her room.

"Hannah?" He said softly.

Her head shot up fast and she stared at him angrily.

"Get out!" She growled.  
"Can we talk, please?" He asked.  
"Get the fuck out!" She shouted.

She threw the book at him and he quickly moved his arm up to prevent it from hitting him in the face. Two seconds later someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him out of her room, making him stumble over his own bags. He looked up at Bo and then a loud slam sounded that made both of them look at Hannah's now closed door.

"You got a lot of nerve!" Bo sneered.  
"I just wanna talk to her," Seth got back up.  
"You stay the hell away from her!" Bo pushed Seth up against the wall. "After what you and your little buddies did to her, you don't ever go near her! You hear me?"  
"What I did to her? I don't understand," Seth tried.  
"You hear me?" Bo shouted louder and pushed Seth into the wall again.  
"Yeah, I hear you!" Seth shouted back.  
"Good," Bo let go off Seth and disappeared into his own room.

Seth couldn't fall asleep. Too much had happened on his first day. Things hadn't gone down the way he had imagined it inside his head. From the day Hannah popped up on his TV screen on an NXT show, he had been working his ass off to get to the company to connect with her again. In his own childish fantasy he had imagined her smiling and throwing herself in his arms, maybe shedding a few tears. He had no idea what had gone wrong. He gave up on falling asleep and walked out of his room. He looked at her door further down as he started hearing whimpers. He was just about to run to the door to get to her when Bo's door opened and he ran to her room, slamming the door behind him. Seth walked over to the door and listened.

"Hannah, wake up!" He heard Bo's voice.

Seth listened as he heard her crying. She was mumbling something but he couldn't make it out. Bo was comforting her and Seth felt jealous. He wanted to be the one in there with his arms around her. Shortly after their voices died and Seth took a step back, waiting for Bo to come back out. He waited for a couple of minutes until he realized that Bo wasn't coming. He was in there in her room, probably in her bed with his hands on her. With a sigh Seth went back to his room. Of course she had moved on. It had been four years. He should have figured it out when Bo puffed up his chest earlier both in the arena and when he arrived to the house.


	3. Storyline

Seth was up early next morning, getting in the shower first thing. He dressed in the bathroom and once he left the room, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He could hear it was Hannah and Bo so he walked slowly, trying not to give away he was there.

"Don't give me that. You've never had nightmares two nights in a row but now that asshole walks back into your life and boom, it happens," Bo said.

So the nightmare last night was a recurring thing, that much Seth understood. He didn't need to wonder what they were about. He knew. He was there. He watched it happen.

"Hey there, handsome, what are you doing?" He almost jumped at the sound of Paige's voice.

The voices in the kitchen died down immetiately. Way to go by Paige to give him away like that.

"I wanted to get a cup of coffee but I didn't want to intrude," he said sheepishly.  
"Go back to your room and I'll bring it to you," she gave him a sexy smile.  
"Thank you," he said.

He turned to walk away while she walked into the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, he walked back the two steps he had taken to listen again. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

"So I hear you and the new guy have a past," Paige said.  
"Who told you that?" Hannah asked.  
"He told William yesterday in front of us all," Paige answered.  
"There's nothing to tell, Paige, so get your nose out from where it doesn't belong. It's in the past for a reason," Hannah said.  
"So you don't mind me moving in?" Paige asked.  
"Not at all," Hannah answered.

Seth sighed lowly and tiptoed away. Maybe Hannah didn't mind but he did. He had no interest in this Paige girl. He walked to his room and grabbed his bag. When he walked out in the hallway again, Paige came walking with two cups of coffee.

"I thought we could sit down and talk a little and get to know each other," she smiled widely.  
"Maybe another time. I wanna get an early workout in," he excused himself.

He couldn't avoid Hannah or Paige forever and neither did he want to. Well, he wanted to avoid Paige but he wanted to get Hannah one on one. He needed to talk to her. He just had to wait for the right time. At some point he was bound to find her alone somewhere. But now they were all gathered, standing around William as he delivered his usual talk with them all.

"So you all met Seth yesterday. Creative thinks with the hot name you built for yourself that we should get you on tv as soon as possible. We just need to figure out the best way to introduce you," he said.  
"Excuse me, mr Regal," Paige raised her hand.  
"Yes, Paige?" William asked.  
"How about a love story to build a power couple? Seth and I have similar looks and are known to be crazy metalheads. We could work together," Paige said.

It took a lot for Seth to remain calm and not scream out a loud no. He just looked at William, hoping the man was a mind reader. William was clearly deep in thought, thinking about Paige's idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said.

Paige's smile couldn't get any wider while Seth's face had anything but a smile on it.

"However, there's no point in putting him with you where you currently are. Hannah on the other hand," William smirked as he turned to look at Hannah.  
"What? Are you kidding me? Me and Alexa have a good feud going. It'll make no sense to throw a man into the mix. People will think I can't take her on my own," Hannah objected.  
"Your words would have made more sense 14 days ago when creative hadn't decided to put Alexa with Blake and Murphy yet. We were going to tell you soon but you might as well know it now. They are trying to figure out the best way to introduce the boys with her and Seth will be the right way in for them," William said.  
"But..." Hannah tried.  
"No but, Hannah! You know better than that," William cut her off. "Tomorrow half way through your match Seth will come in and just walk around the ring. No one will know who he's there for. By the end when Alexa goes to the corner, Seth will grab her feet and yank her back. You'll go over after that."  
"Sounds good to me," Seth said.  
"Of course it does," Hannah growled lowly.  
"Don't worry, Hannah. We're not gonna turn you into a valet or a drooling school girl. You'll stare at Seth angry, showing everyone that you're not happy with winning like that while he backs up the ramp," William said.

He sent them all out to train while walking back to his office. Seth quickly took his chance and ran to Hannah as she moved alone towards some weights.

"So we should talk about tomorrow," he said.  
"No," she didn't even look at him.  
"Come on, we're gonna work together so we have to talk," he grabbed her arm.

She quickly spun around and pushed him in the chest.

"You don't ever touch me!" She hissed.  
"But Hannah..." He tried.  
"Don't worry, I know how to do my job. Tomorrow inside that ring I'll be 100% professional but as long as we're not set to do a promo together and they're not asking us to come up with something together, we don't have to interact at all. William said everything we have to do tomorrow so we go with that."  
"Is there a problem here?" Bo moved in.  
"No, no problem at all," Seth sighed.

He walked away and left Bo and Hannah to lift weights together. He watched how they talked together, wishing he could hear what they were saying about him. He didn't know how to feel about Bo. A part of him hated the other man for having Hannah while another part of him was grateful that someone was there to take care of her and protect her.


	4. How he remembers it

Seth's debut went well the next day. The second he showed his face in there, the crowd went crazy. Most of them knew him from the indie scenes and were thrilled to see him show up on NXT. The finish of the match went over perfect and William announced afterwards they would be moving on with the storyline. News that was delivered much to Seth's delight and Hannah's dismay.

The following week he came out during another match between Hannah and Alexa. Alexa shouted at him to stay the hell away and he lifted his hands in the air while backing up. As soon as Alexa was up on the top rope, ready to deliver her twisted bliss, he ran back to the ring, jumped up on the apron and pushed her down. Hannah quickly got up to her feet, yanked Alexa up and finished her with a hammerlock ddt. Once again she looked angry at Seth while the referee did the three count and proclaimed her as winner. Alexa did a backstage segment later, stating she would bring bodyguards the following week.

And now there they were, five days later, moving closer to the third show. Seth still hadn't been able to catch Hannah one on one. Either Bo or Paige were always there. Bo standing close to Hannah while Paige more or less was chasing Seth down. He spent a lot of time trying to get away from that woman. What striked him as odd was that Hannah and Bo never seemed to function as a couple. They were always close but there was no kisses or loving embraces.

"You're coming out with us tonight?" Curtis approaced him as he sat on the floor stretching out after a training section.  
"Out with who?" Seth asked.  
"The whole house is going," Curtis answered.

Seth quickly cast a glance at Hannah. If the whole house was going, that meant she was going too.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," he smiled at Curtis.  
"Cool. Get in the shower. The others are ready to leave but I'll stay behind and wait for you to take you to the bar," Curtis said.

Seth got up to head for the shower but stopped and turned around.

"Hey Curtis?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Curtis looked at him.  
"Hannah and Bo. Are they like... together?" Seth asked.  
"I like to tease them about it but they're not. Close friends though and he climbs into her bed often so I just fill in the blanks what happens when they're in there all night," Curtis chuckled.  
"Fill in the blanks?" Seth frowned. "You've never been friends with girls before, have you?"  
"I don't befriend what I fuck," Curtis said coolly.

Seeing this conversation was a dead end, Seth just nodded and headed for the shower. No point in trying to explain friendship to Curtis and maybe end up making the man mad so that he would leave when Seth had no idea where this bar was they were all going to.

"Mister handsome!" Paige clicked her tongue and looked at the door.

Her little statement made Jinder, Bo and Hannah look towards the door as well.

"Fucking great!" Hannah muttered.  
"Relax," Bo squeezed her hand. "Don't let him ruin your night out. Just ignore him."  
"Planning to," she said.

Seth tried but Paige wouldn't take no for an answer and he ended up sitting next to her. She chatted his ear off but he hardly heard anything as his eyes constantly rested on Hannah. After an hour Hannah got up and walked to the counter. He watched her discreetly as she ordered another mojito.

"So what do you say, handsome?" Paige asked.

What did he say to what? He hadn't heard anything she had said the last two minutes but he could imagine what she might have said when her question was followed up by her hand on his thigh, moving up towards his crotch. He grabbed her wrist just in time before she grabbed his dick, pushed her hand away and jumped out of his seat. He walked to the counter too but was well aware of Bo following straight after him so he walked to the other end of it, making a big deal out of not going close to Hannah. Bo didn't walk over to her though. He followed Seth and stood next to him, giving him a mean stare.

"What, Bo? I'm no where near her," Seth sighed.  
"Leave," Bo said.  
"Excuse me?" Seth asked.  
"I said leave. Not just the bar but the house and the company. She doesn't deserve having you in her life again," Bo said.  
"What the fuck is your problem with me?" Seth had finally reached his limit.  
"My problem..." Bo sneered and moved all up in Seth's face. "...is that you and your fucked up friends threw her off a cliff and you just stood there watching her drown."

Seth's jaw dropped as he stared at Bo for a few seconds. Without saying anything he pushed Bo aside and stormed over to Hannah. He grabbed her arm and started moving her out of the bar but of course she resisted. He was so angry and not about to back down so he leaned in close.

"You better fucking go outside with me right now or I'll drag you out kicking and screaming and I'll knock the teeth in on anyone who tries to stop me," he sneered.

Bo was on his way over but she raised her hand in the air to stop him and just nodded to him instead. She yanked her arm free from Seth but turned around and walked outside with him behind her. He wasted no time the second she spun around to look at him but immetiately backed her up against a wall and stood a little too close to her.

"I pushed you in? I watched you drown?" He spat. "Why the fuck are you going around spreading lies like that?"  
"It's not lies, you asshole!" She yelled. "I was there. I watched you."

The anger faded but he stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that really how you remember it? You don't remember what really happened?" He had a hard time believing that. "They pushed you in and I was fighting like crazy to get to you to help you. It took three of them to hold me down. They had me down on my stomach, halfway over the cliff. They made me watch. Only your father yelling made them finally let go and run away."

It was her turn to stare at him in disbelief.

"Either your mind has been playing tricks on you all these years or someone filled your head with the lie over and over until that was how you remembered it," he said.  
"If that's true, why didn't you come see me afterwards?" She asked.  
"Are you for real right now?" He shook his head. "I came to see you in the hospital but your father sent me away. I came several times to your house as well but he kept sending me away, saying you didn't wanna see me."  
"I didn't because... because..." She suddenly felt lost for words.  
"Because you thought I did that to you?" He asked.

She nodded and looked down, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Hannah, peanut, why would I ever do something that cruel to you?" He lifted her head back up. "I loved you so fucking much. I still do. Four years of not knowing made sure I never was able to move on. I tried. I jumped from woman to woman but I never could start something new when I had unfinished business with you."  
"Now you know," she felt stupid.  
"Now I know but that sure as hell ain't gonna help me move forward and stop loving you," he said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, soft at first but quickly more demanding, pressing her body hard up against the wall while stealing a heated kiss he had been dreaming of for four years. Her fingers clenched around the fabric of his shirt on his back, softly crying while pulling him close. And then she suddenly moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away again.

"No," she said lowly.  
"No?" He asked.  
"I can't, Seth. For all I know you could be lying right now," she said.  
"Ask your father," he said.

She swallowed and stared at the ground for a few seconds before pulling herself off the wall and starting to move away. Away from him, away from the bar, out in the darkness. He wanted to run after her but he knew now was not the time. Her brain had to be messed up right now and she needed to be alone.


	5. Confronting her parents

Seth had walked back into the bar to grab his jacket. Bo had of course been all over him right away, asking what he had done to Hannah. He had calmly explained to Bo that she had gone home and at the same time Bo's phone rang and by the sound of his voice, it was Hannah on the other end.

After the phonecall they had all agreed on going back home together. The house was dark and as Seth moved towards his own room and came by Hannah's open door, he realized she wasn't in there. At the same time Bo came up behind him.

"She's not here," he said.  
"Where is she?" Seth asked.  
"She took a little trip," Bo answered.  
"To where?" Seth asked.  
"None of your business," Bo answered.  
"But what about the show?" Seth asked.  
"It's two days away. She'll be back tomorrow at some point," Bo answered and headed for his room.

It was a tired woman that dragged herself from the trainstation to her parents' house next morning. She had been traveling half the night.

"Hannah?" Her mom looked surprised. "What are you doing here? Come in, come in."  
"Where's dad?" Hannah asked.  
"Right here," her father answered as he came walking into view with a smile on his face. "Sweetheart, look at you."  
"Yeah, look at me. I look like shit," Hannah snorted.  
"Honey," her mother started.  
"No, mom, I came here for one reason only and that's to talk to dad about that day," Hannah said.  
"You know I don't like to talk about that day," her father growled.  
"Well, tough shit, dad, because you're going to!" Hannah raised her voice.  
"No!" He shot her down.

He turned around and started walking away but she followed him through the house.

"No, dad, you don't get to say no this time!" She shouted. "Did you lie to me about that day?"  
"Lie to you? Sweetheart, you drowned. I pulled you out of the water and saved you," he said shocked.  
"But was Seth part of it? Did he push me in or did he try to get in and save me?" She asked.  
"What does it matter after all these years?" He sighed.  
"It fucking matters, dad, so fucking answer me!" She shouted as loud as she could.  
"You couldn't remember anything after they pushed you in so I told you the truth. I told you Seth was there. I never said what he did or didn't do. That part your mind made up on its own and I just didn't disagree with you," he said.  
"So it's true? He tried to save me? Is it also true he came to see me and you sent him away?" She asked.  
"It was for the best. He was never good for you," he answered.  
"How could you?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Sweetheart, it was for the best," he repeated himself.  
"For the best? You asshole! I've spent four years having nightmares where I see him standing there with a sick smile on his face, watching me drown. Four years of thinking that the one person I loved tried to kill me. It sure as hell isn't what was best for me. I hate you!" She yelled.

She turned around and stormed out of the house. Halfway down the driveway she heard her mother's voice.

"Hannah!" She called out.

Hannah stopped and watched her mother run down to her.

"Honey, I want you to know that I never agreed with your father. I tried telling him you should know the truth but you know how stubborn he can get," she said.  
"And still you let him, mom. It's not alright. Nothing about this is alright," Hannah cried.  
"I know, honey," her mother said.  
"How the fuck could you do this to me? Do you even watch me on tv? Seth got signed and we're working a storyline together. We even live in the same fucking house. Do you have any idea how hard that has been for me, thinking what I did?" Hannah raised her voice again.  
"Honey," her mother tried again.  
"No, mom!" Hannah snapped. "You're just as bad as him."

She spun around again and stormed out of the driveway, away from the house, back to the trainstation and caught the first train back. Ahead of her were several hours of traveling and she was exhausted from not sleeping at all that night and from the short meeting with her parents.


	6. She remembers too

Both Bo and Seth looked up as they heard the front door around 8 PM that night. It could only mean Hannah was back since all five of them were sitting in the livingroom. Bo and Seth strategically being placed as far apart as possible. Bo jumped up and ran to her as she moved towards her room.

"So?" He asked.  
"So nothing. I need to sleep," she sighed.  
"But what happened? What did they say?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow, Bo. I can't right now. I'm so exhausted," she said.  
"Alright. But call me if you need me," he said.  
"Hannah?" Seth's voice reached them.

They both turned around to see him standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Just peachy," she anwered.

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Ever since Seth had moved into the house, she had stopped leaving her door half open. Seth moved his eyes from the door to Bo, giving him a worried look.

"What?" Bo sneered.  
"What happened? Where was she?" Seth asked.  
"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you," Bo said and walked into his own room.

 _She can't breathe. It's cold and scary and she's under it. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get up. She watches them look down at her from their position on the cliff. They are laughing, mocking her as she's slowly sinking. He comes into view, fighting and screaming. They push him down and hold him there, forcing him to look. She reaches her hand up, hoping he'll save her, and he tries. He's screaming out her name, still trying to fight his way out of their grips._

 _"Seth!" She screams but immetiately regrets opening her mouth as she swallows a lot of water._

"Hannah, wake up!" Bo shook her as always.

She flew up, wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"Wow, Hannah, what the actual fuck? You were screaming in your sleep. You never do that," he said.  
"It was a lie! It was all a lie!" She cried.  
"What was?" He asked.

She held on to him tighter and he had to force her to let go so he could look at her. He knew something was very different this time. It wasn't the same type of nightmare he had been waking her up from countless times before.

"Hannah, talk to me," he said demandingly.  
"Seth!" She cried. "It was all a lie!"  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"He tried to save me," she collapsed while shaking in his arms.

When Seth moved into the kitchen next morning, he almost walked straight out again as he found Bo sitting there alone. Before he could make his exit, Bo opened his mouth and started talking and there was an apologetic tone in his voice that made Seth stop and listen.

"I wanna apologize to you, Seth. I've been giving you hell since you walked in here and you don't deserve that," he said.  
"What changed?" Seth asked.  
"You need to talk to Hannah. She's already gone though. You probably won't see her until tonight at the show," Bo said.

Seth didn't get a chance to get Hannah one on one before the show started but he could see by the way she was looking at him across the room that something was going on inside her head. For now he just had to wait.

Alexa came out with her promised bodyguards and introduced them as Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy. They stayed around the ring as her and Hannah started their match. When Hannah managed to get the hammerlock ddt in on Alexa and rolled her up for a three count, the two men grabbed a leg each and yanked her off Alexa. This made Seth come running out, taking on both men, making all three of them tumble out of the ring. Alexa surprised Hannah with a snap ddt and took the three count right after. She jumped out of the ring and disappeared victorious up the ramp with her new found bodyguards.

Seth made his way inside the ring, helping Hannah up to her feet. She pushed him away and slapped him before walking away in anger. If it hadn't been for the cameras rolling, Seth would have uttered some not so nice words. He knew the slap was coming but he had never imagined her being able to slap that hard. He played his part as expected as he walked out shortly after. He went to search for Hannah but she had already disappeared into the female locker room.

"Seth?" Bo's voice brought Seth out of his thoughts.

Seth had been standing in the shower for 20 minutes, not knowing what to do with himself. If it hadn't been for Bo suddenly appearing, he probably would have been standing there for another 20 minutes.

"Yeah?" Seth turned off the water.  
"Hannah went home a while ago," Bo said.  
"What are you trying to say?" Seth asked.  
"I convinced the others to go out for the night," Bo said.

Seth had never gotten dried and dressed that fast before. Bo hadn't said it directly but he had said enough. Seth had to get home and talk to Hannah. As he stumbled through the door of the locker room, he almost knocked over Paige who apparently had been waiting for him.

"Hey handsome, you're coming out with us, right?" She asked.  
"No," he quickly answered.  
"Come on," she moved in, almost grinding her body against his. "It's no fun without you."  
"God damn it, Paige!" He snapped. "Find someone else to whore yourself out to. I'm not interested!"

He knew he had been too harsh on her but he had grown tired of her not getting the hint for several weeks. The look on her face told him that she clearly got the message now and he knew he probably should apologize for his choice of words but that fire could be put out later. He had a bigger one that was more important to tend to and he ran out of the building and all the way home.

He kicked off his shoes and walked through the house, straight to her room. Her door was closed but he opened it without knocking and entered. She sat on the bed, looking up at him with no expression on her face. He walked in, shut the door and dropped his bag.

"Talk to me," he said.

She got up from the bed and walked over to him. For a second she just stared at him but then she raised her fists and started punching him in the chest. A flew slaps reached his face too before he finally managed to get a hold on her wrists. He moved her arms behind her back and pulled her up against his body at the same time.

"Talk to me, peanut," he said softly.

Her eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled down her cheeks. He knew she wasn't mad at him but he was the only one there she could take her frustration out on and if he had to, he would let her punch him some more.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
"Don't be," he said.

He let go off her wrists but kept one hand on her back to hold her close while the other one moved up to stroke her cheek.

"I know you didn't do that to me. How can I ever make things right?" She cried.  
"We wasted four years apart. How about we start with a kiss and move from there?" He asked with a little chuckle.  
"You kissed me the other night," she said sheepishly.  
"Oh yeah," he lifted her up and moved them both to the bed. "Then I guess the next step is to take it from there."

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

William Regal came walking towards Seth and Hannah that seemed to be lost in their own little world, giggling and kissing as they sat in a corner and had a little break after a training section.

"Mr Rollins, I thought you said you two had a past together," he teased.  
"We do," Seth smiled. "And now we're building a future too."  
"She's gonna slap you around some more tonight," William laughed.  
"I know. I'm looking forward to it. I'll take every little love mark she'll leave on my body," Seth laughed too.

William nodded at both of them as he moved on to talk to some of the other young people training.

"It's only been a week and I feel like we've never been apart," Seth gave her a little kiss.  
"Just so you know, we're spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with your parents," she said.  
"How long are you gonna let your parents sweat?" He giggled.  
"Until they figure out I'm serious," she said.  
"You're serious about me? Oh peanut," he chuckled and gave her another quick kiss. "My mom's gonna be ecstatic when she hears we reconnected. She almost likes you more than me."  
"Of course she does," she teased.  
"Behave, peanut, or I might have to find a way to punish you later," he said singingly.  
"I might just disappear for another four years then," she giggled.  
"You can always try but you should know that I'll find you again," he pulled her close for a hug. "I'll always find you. You can't get rid off me, peanut."


End file.
